Gimme A Chance
by NathanielRose
Summary: Jacob deserves a chance...find out what he does...T cuz of whats happening next chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Songfic- Song belongs to Plain White Ts and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

Songfic- Song belongs to Plain White Ts and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Jacobs POV (bold are lyrics)

'**Why don't you open up your eyes?  
These are more than passing glances  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Cause I'm taking all the chances**

Come on? I mean Bella can't just hate me and forget me. Can she? I stare at her, and she ignores me.****

If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need  


Well, maybe she doesn't see enough in me to come to me instead f the leech.

**  
Then you can walk right out the door  
And you can walk right out on me  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh**

Well she can leave me but it is her problem. And she is just crazy. Why would I want her anyway? She doesn't give me any chances.****

What do you see in all these guys?  
Don't you know they're just pretending?  
Somehow you always seem surprised  
That it's not a happy ending  
Don't you want a happy ending?

If she came to me I wouldn't leave her…ever.****

If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need

I'm all she'll ever need.****

Then you can walk right out the door  
And you can walk right out on me  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh

She can leave, but if someday she comes back and I imprinted tough luck to her. But if she stayed with me I wouldn't leave her.

**  
Yeah you can walk right out the door  
And you can say goodbye to me  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh**

Come on I'm not that bad am I? I could make her happy.****

All I want to do is spend my life with you  
And all I want from you is a chance so I can prove my love to you  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance  


I could stay with her throughout our lives.

**  
If I'm not everything you wanted, oh  
If I'm not everything you need  
**

I'M EVERYTHING SHE NEEDS!

**  
Then you can walk right out the door  
And you can walk right out on me  
But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh**

SHE NEEDS ME! I deserve a chance.

**  
Yeah y****ou can walk right out the door  
And you can say goodbye to me  
But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh**

I could make her happy. I could…no, I _will_ give her what she wants.****

Why don't you open up your eyes?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh  
Why don't you say what's on your mind?  
Just gimme a chance  
Gimme a chance, oh

The next day Jacob left a note on Bella's doorstep. It read:

Bella, my love,

I really need a chance to prove my love to you. Please, just one chance. If you still reject me I will leave you alone. But give me a chance. Tomorrow my house. Okay? I expect to see you there. –Jacob 3

**A/N- Do you want to know what happens? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- First Time

Chapter 2- Phone Call

Story characters by Stephenie plot by ME!!

Previously- Jacob's note:

Bella, my love,

I really need a chance to prove my love to you. Please, just one chance. If you still reject me I will leave you alone. But give me a chance. Tomorrow my house. Okay? I expect to see you there. –Jacob

--

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella, letter for you" Charlie called as he walked in the front door after he got home from work.

"'Kay" I called back as I left my textbook on my bed and ran downstairs. I tripped twice on the stairs and by the time I was downstairs I had fallen.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more careful" he says as I grab the paper from his hand. Before he says anything else I rip open the paper thinking it would be from Edward.

I read the words on the paper three times through. The first few times they didn't even register in my mind, but by the fifth time I had finally gotten it. Jacob was going to try to bring me to his side.

"I can't believe this" I mumbled as I finally realized what he was going to do. I was _not _going. That was that. I decided that I had better call him.

I picked up the phone and pushed in the series of numbers I had memorized months ago. It rang about five times until someone picked up.

"Hello, this is the Black residence." A very familiar voice said.

"Jake, its Bella" I said quickly hoping he would say something about the note.

"Oh…hey Bella." He said slowly sounding a bit uncomfortable. "What's...up?"

"Nothin' really" I told him. "Umm…did you leave me a note?" I said thinking _Just kill me now._

"Uhh…yes?" he said probably thinking the same thing as me. "Please come" he murmured.

"Jake…"

"Please" he said again.

"Ok Jacob." I said I couldn't say no because his voice was breaking my heart.

"Thank you" was all he said before I hung up. Although I could have sworn I heard "I love you"

/

A/N-Ok do you like? Reviews would be nice. I don't know where I'm going with this so I might as well ask for suggestions. Thanks to **Marissa Cullen** for being the only one who reviewed. And thanks to my friend M. for telling me to lose the lyrics. JACOB FOREVER! Oh yeah Edward might win this one.


	3. AN IMPORTANT

A/N: SORRY DUDES

**A/N: SORRY DUDES! I am putting this story on hold until I finish my new one I'm working on Friends Today, Lovers Tomorrow.**

**Here is a summary of it:**

**Bella is with Edward after Eclipse. He and the rest of the family except Jasper go on a week long hunting trip. Bella, human, is staying with Jasper for the week. She and Jasper get umm... close. cough-veryclose-cough? Yea it's exactly what you're thinking. So Edward finds out and gets mad. Bella and Jasper have to flee the country because they're in love. They go into hiding and then something comes up that leaves Bella really hurt. She has to become a vampire or die. It is really dangerous jasper to change her but if he doesn't she dies. He might just kill her trying...**

**So, do you like it? If not you should keep the harsh words to yourself.**

**Thanks Much,**

**Natalie**


End file.
